


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Tom, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Married Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, married Tom, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and Reader are on their honeymoon in a tropical paradise.  Tom gets a bit tipsy and puts on a bit of the show for his new wife.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 62





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

“Tom, shh!” you hushed him through your giggles. “You’ll wake the neighbors.”

Tom pulled you close to him, his hips pressing against yours. “Darling, we are the only bungalow in sight.” He gestured at the lush tropical landscape surrounding the entrance to their hotel room. Bungalow, suite, a goddamn house was more like it. “There is no one to disturb.”

His lips curled into a devilish smile. He only wore that smile under two circumstances:

“I know that look, Thomas. That’s your Loki look.”

Tom’s hands danced along the curves of your body, his fingers skimmed the fabric of your dress. “Can’t a husband enjoy the company of his wife?” He nuzzled his nose against your neck. You giggled as his whiskers tickled the delicate skin.

“Yes, but you’re drunk.” He nipped at your neck as you pushed the door open with your bodies.

“Correction.” Tom started as he kicked his shoes off. He stumbled but maintained his balance. “I am tipsy, not drunk.”

“Po-tat-o, Po-tah-to.” you plopped down on the end of the bed to unstrap your heels.

The meal was fantastic, but you hated having to dress up. Tom leaned against the dresser to tug his socks off. You rubbed your feet to bring the circulation back to them as you watched Tom pulled his tie off and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. You sighed as you took the sight in of Tom Hiddleston taking off his clothes.

“Do you enjoy watching me undress?” Tom smirked, raising one eyebrow.

“Perhaps.” You propped your elbow on your knee, holding your head up.

“Perhaps?” Tom stepped closer, positioning him in front of you. “If you’re uncertain…” he reached to button back up the shirt.

“Oh, you are already four buttons in, darling. You might as well go all the way.” You stood and ran a single finger up his exposed chest, teasing the chest hair.

Tom groaned. “In other words…”

You rolled up on her toes to reach his ear. “Dance, monkey.”

Tom grinned as he gave you a playful push back onto the bed. You landed with a puff, the hem of your dress fluttering to settle high on your thighs. Tom bit his lips at the sight. He moved closer, his shins touching your knees. He pushed your knees apart and stood between them.

His hips swayed back and forth as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his pants with a flourish. He peeled his jacket off slowly, teasing. His eyes never left you. The startling blue bore right to your soul. It was arousing and unnerving at the same time.

“God, honey.” you groaned at the sight. “How did I get so lucky?”

Tom bent down to come face to face. “Lost a bet?” His pupils large and lust-blown.

You used Tom’s posture and three whiskeys at dinner to your advantage and spun him around seat him on the bed, straddling his lap.

“‘Hey!” Tom protested, but not moving. “I’m supposed to seduce you!”

You ran your hands under the collar of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. “But it’s more fun this way.” you teased as you kissed along his sharp chin.

“Happy wife…” Tom sighed as you tugged on his lips with your teeth.

“Fast learner.” You rocked your hips against him. Tom’s head falls back.

“God, you are perfection.” Tom fisted your dress, shimmying the fabric up to your waist.

“You are not too shabby yourself.”

You devoured his lips, tongue exploring. It was sloppy but passionate. Tom’s hands wandered up and down your back. You continued to grind against him. Tom moaned as he hooked his arms under your thighs and lifted you from her seat. He turned to lay you on the bed, releasing you with a slight bounce.

“Oof.” you said. Tom stood, and you propped yourself up.

“Still enjoying the show?” Tom teased as he undid his belt. He pulled the leather through belt loop at a snail’s pace. It seemed like an eternity before you heard it drop to the floor.

“Yes, but it’s too slow.” You pushed your bottom lip out in a pout.

Tom shuffled in a circle, twisting his hips. “The better to tease you with, my dear.” he growled.

“I’d prefer for you to fuck me.” you groused. You run your hands up and down your thighs, before touching yourself over your panties.

“Patience...” Tom leaned forward to swat your hand away. His fly unzipped and pants hanging loose on his hips. “… is a virtue.”

You groaned as the bed creaked under Tom’s weight. Your hands found his waist and pushed his pants and boxers down past his ass.

“Aren’t we eager, Mrs. Hiddleston?” Tom purred as he sucked on your neck.

“It’s my honeymoon, Mr. Hiddleston.” you bucked your hips to gain some friction, anything to relieve the tingling.

“I love when you call me that.” Tom massaged your breasts through the thin fabric of the dress. He pinched the nipples, and you yelped.

“Tom…” you moaned. He responded by pulling at your dress. You lifted your arms and sat up to pull the dress off, allowing it to fall to the side of the bed.

Tom wasted no time to pull his pants and boxers off, standing long enough to shimmying them to the floor. He stood naked before you. No matter how many times you have seen Tom naked, it still sent shocks straight to your core.

“You are overdressed, darling.” Tom commented as the bed sunk where he placed his knee.

You reached behind to unclasp your bra, allowing it to fall to join your dress on the floor. Tom nudged your knees apart with his shoulders. His fingers teased along the waistband as slid the panties off you. He threw them over his shoulder, falling somewhere in the darkness.

“Already so wet for me.” he walked his fingers up your thigh before running them along your folds. You drew a sharp breath in. Your hips pushed, urging Tom’s fingers deeper, but he held you firm against the bed.

“Eager?” Tom lowered his head to lick along your folds. You squirmed under his touch.

“Please…” you pleaded.

Tom smiled as plunged a finger into you and you moaned. “YES!”

“That’s right darling, you feel so good.” Tom coaxed as he added a second finger.

His thumb drew circles across your clit. Your release grew closer with each curl of Tom’s fingers. He smiled as your breath became ragged.

“Come for me.” Tom pressed the pad of his thumb against you, sending you over the edge.

“Fuck! Yes!”

You screamed as you clenched around his fingers. Your back arched and Tom slowed but did not stop his fingers, riding through your orgasm. Only when the waves of pleasure subsided did Tom removed his fingers. He pumped his cock a few times, smearing the pre-cum leaking for the tip.

He hissed as he pushed past your entrance. “God, you are perfection.”

You gripped his ass, pulling him deeper. Tom twisted his hips with each thrust, grazing your clit giving you the friction you desperately need.

“Tom…” you gasped, his eyes snapped open to gaze at you.

“I’m close.” he stuttered as he continued plunge into you with urgency. With need.

You bucked against him to chase your own release. Tom grunted and groaned as he spilled inside you. You soon followed with your orgasm. Tom stilled his movement before pulling out and rolling off to his side of the bed.

You glanced over to see Tom’s eyelids fluttering open and closed. His brow glistened and his lips in a blissful smile.

“That was quite the show.” you turned to run your hand along his heaving chest.

“Only for you.” he kissed your temple. “I might be drunk.”

“Might be is an understatement.” you giggled. “But I am not complaining.” You kissed his lips.

Tom pulled you close to his side, his heat radiating against your body. “I fully expect an encore show starring you tomorrow, Mrs. Hiddleston.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“As you wish, Mr. Hiddleston.” you whispered in his ear as the two of you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
